If Looks Could Kill
by MrsInsanityWasMyMother
Summary: Lily "Insanity" Hugh has been a killer for two years now, and judging by her reputation, she was clearly doing well. So how did she start out? And why does she do it?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" an auburn haired girl shouted, pulling at the sleeve of a taller girl. Her voice echoed into the forest and the other girl winced.

"One sec, Ruth, I just saw something that'd be perfect for the assignment," she answered, looking nowhere in particular, as she pulled out a camera from her bag. _This'll be too easy._

"We have enough photos!" Ruth complained as she continued to pull on the others sleeve.

"You can go on ahead if you want, I'll catch up," the taller one said as she walked onward, deeper into the forest.

"You know that's not gonna happen," Ruth grimaced and begrudgingly followed the other, "I wouldn't leave you alone in this forest, it's creepy."

The other grinned, "I'm fine here, I think it's you who's scared, to be honest," and looked around at the auburn haired girl beside her.

"Scared? I-I'm not scared!" Ruth scowled, "it's just... really late! And my parents will kill me if I'm out this late again!"

The taller girl laughed _Not if I kill you first_, "You're a terrible liar, Ruth, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just get the damn picture, will you?" Ruth said, looking around and seeing they were in the middle of nowhere. "W-where are we? I thought you said we were gonna-" Ruth was cut off by her companion turning around and silencing her.

"Mmph!" She tried to speak, but somehow was unable. Ruth's eyes were wide, petrified by her friends stare. The taller girl was walking towards her, slowly, as if wishing to taunt her, with her eyes open widely and her mouth contorted into a sick grin.

Soon they were only inches apart. Ruth was breathing deeply, having given up on trying to scream, her eyes squeezed shut, as if hoping for this to be a terrible nightmare. The taller girl laughed and brushed some of Ruth's hair aside. She wanted to see her face when she died.

"Mph mmmph!" Ruth tried to cry as the taller girl's eyes turned black. She looked down as dark brown hair cascaded down her face. The girl grew bored of hearing that muffled voice and allowed her to speak again.

"You aren't her!" Ruth spluttered as tears fell down her cheeks, "You aren't my friend! Who are you!?"

It irked the dark haired girl to wait any longer to kill, but the horror in Ruth's eyes was the next best thing.

"Me?" she smiled innocently, the ugly grin totally wiped off of her face, "I'm your Insanity!" Lily screeched as the forest grew deathly still, Ruth's sobs stopping and the wind blowing the trees falling silent.

She grabbed Ruth up by her collar and looked deep into her eyes, smoke clouding over hers as Ruth screeched in agonizing pain. Suddenly, it stopped. She stopped screaming, her eyes glazed over, and the wind returned to the trees. It was done.

The girl threw her victim down in disgust and leant against a tree. Putting the camera back in her bag, she sighed and waited.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, a tall figure, he must have been around eight feet, appeared behind her. She smirked.

"You're late," she noted, "4 minutes and 18 seconds,"

He stepped into view, moving away a branch that fell too close to his face. She could see him now, his faceless white head and smart suit. She knew him too well by now to be afraid of his eccentric features, and greeted him like an old friend.

"Noted," Said the man, "is she dead?"

"Yes,"

"Good... and the cover story?"

"A mad man came at us, I escaped, she wasn't so lucky," she recited nonchalantly.

"Good, but try not to sound so bored when you are questioned," the Tall Man said.

"Noted," she replied.

They walked back together in silence, the girl trying hard to keep up with his long strides.

"You were gone a long time," the Tall Man broke the silence finally, looking down at his young companion, "we missed you, Miss Lily,"

"I appreciate that, but please don't call me Lily, you know how I hate it,"

"Of course, Miss Insanity,"

"Oh please," Insanity smiled as they reached the gates of Creepy Manor, "Miss Insanity was my mother."

* * *

_**A/N: So, there it was! I know it's kind of short, but I will be having longer chapters soon! PM me if you spot any mistakes and please remember to review!**_

_**~Insanity**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for a back-story! Two chapters in less than a week****? I know crazy, right? Hope you enjoy this one and remember to point out any mistakes you can find as I don't really have a beta yet: / on with the story, then!**

Lily was a bit of a loner in Middle School. She had moved from England in the summer she started and so she did not know many people. Her parents moved out of fear; fear that their child would be tormented because she was blind. It made no difference, however, as children are all the same. Cruel. On her first day at school, a group of boys had cornered her in the playground and pushed her against the wall. They called her names, such horrible names. This did not stop. Every day was hell. Why? Lily had thought every time she had been shoved into a claustrophobic locker (worst nightmare to the visually impaired) or had been punched in the stomach so hard she had been winded. The answer was, they were afraid of something different. That's all hate is, right? Fear of the unusual and unusual was Lily's middle name.

Once she started High school the bullying got worse. Rocks were thrown at her on the way home from school and rumors were spread about her. No way was Lily going to tell anyone, though, as she tried that in Middle School and look where that got her... Only one person had tried to help her, but that had only been an act of sympathy for the poor little blind girl. She had been being kicked about behind the bike shed after school, and the man had walked towards the group.

"Get away from her," he had said as calmly as possible, _No, please don't do this, please don't get involved._

"Or what? You don't know what's going on! Get out of here before we make ya!" One of the group said, to which the man laughed. Laughed. A laugh which made Lily shiver.

"You'll make me?" he taunted, "Ooh; now I am scared!"

"Look man, just get aw-" the bully stopped mid-sentence, and Lily knew something was wrong as everyone around her had gasped.

"Oh my fucking god! What the hell happened to your face?!" one of the girls cried out. Another screamed and Lily thought she heard someone faint.

"What? You don't think I'm beautiful? Shame..." the man said as the girls fled in terror. A one of the boys, Lily knew him as Josh, stayed though, and stupidly tried to fight the man.

Lily tried to stay still the entire time. Not knowing what exactly was going on; this was the only thing she could think of.

She knew she heard what happened next, but Lily hoped beyond hope she heard wrong. An ear-splitting scream came from one of the guys and a slicing sound was made. Then, deep raspy breathing was coming from the man. She whimpered, then clasped her hands over her mouth, hoping beyond hope that he didn't hear her.

"Oh, I forgot about you," the man said, and a feeling of dread floods over Lily.

"P- Please don't kill me..." she cried, huddling up into a ball.

The man laughed that dreaded laugh that caused shivers to go down Lily's spine.

"Kill you? You think - I don't think so, girly - Not you, anyways. That'd be pathetic on my part." The man held out his hand, but of course, Lily couldn't see it and it went unnoticed. The man caught on quickly and took it back.

"Can you get up yourself or do you need help?" he asked, somewhat gruffly, as if he had not been this kind in a while. Lily felt for her walking stick, but remembered one of the bullies had snapped it once her hand had felt the sharp edge of the shattered stick.

"C-could you help?" she asked quietly, and the man helped her up. She felt the material of his jumper as he lifted one of her arms over his shoulder. She whimpered as pressure was put on her arm. The man took her from behind the shed and sat her down on a bench, saying he'd have to go now, but they'd meet again soon. Lily didn't know what this meant, but by the time she had asked for his name, he was gone.

Lily knew what had happened that day. It had been all over the news. **BOY, 14, FOUND DEAD BEHIND BIKE SHED AT LOCAL SCHOOL.**

She knew that it was him. The man. Though this vital information would've helped the case a lot, Lily never told a soul. In her opinion, he deserved it. She knew this sounded terrible and her heart went out to the family, but it was true.

* * *

Years later, and the bullying never stopped. In fact, after Josh had died, it became worse. Everyone thought it was her fault, and began to hurt her, badly. She had bruises on her face and glass shards in her arms that she had to take out once she got home. Lily's parent had changed since they had moved all those years ago. They were so much more emotionally distant, and cared neither if Lily came home or didn't.

This time she didn't.

The bullies had pulled her to a ditch and dumped her in. they circled around her, kicking her in her face, stomach and on her legs. This happened for god knows how long until they finally got bored. One of them spat on her and laughed. Not the chilling laugh the man had given her when he had saved her, this laugh was full of snarky comments, beatings and stuffing's into lockers. This was a laugh she never wanted to here again.

Lily lay in a fetal position until she could no longer hear footsteps. She then proceeded to cry, the poor girl cried her heart out. She was lost.

Lily didn't know how long she had lain there, but she knew it was late by the cool air and the hooting of owls. Perseverance was the only thing that stopped her from giving up and dying right there. She kept trying and trying to move forward, and that's what brought her to the edge of the forest. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, as if someone was watching her.

As Lily felt her way through the forest, the hairs on the back of her neck got worse and her head became muffled, like someone had wrapped a thick scarf over it. It was... weird.

As soon as Lily made her way through the tall bushes and grabbing, scratching branches, she found herself in what felt like a clearing. She lent against a tree and slowly slid down, tiredly closing her eyes.

Lily had no idea how she had gotten to sleep, but she hadn't been for long as it was still cool out and she was still tired. A noise had woken her, a rustling that definitely not an animal.

"H- Hello?" Lily croaked, the horror of not being able to see what could potentially kill you was something beyond nightmarish. "Hello? Is anyone there? I-I don't know where I am-"

"Silence, human," a voice called out. It was sharp, and sounded angry. "What are you doing in my forest?"

"I-I... Wait, _your_ forest?"

The person sighed, "Yes, my forest, now, I'll ask you again-" she heard the person come closer and Lily's mind became clouded once more, "-what are you doing in my forest?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" she cried, then clapped her hands over her mouth, not wanting to make the stranger mad. _Not like I need any help with that._ "I... I'm sorry, I didn't... It's just I don't know where I am... I'm scared..." she whispered in a small voice. I'm scared...

"How do you not know where you are?" The voice growled, and Lily felt their presence moving closer, "are you blind!?"

Lily's ears pricked up at this and she blushed. "Y-yes, I am..." She sighed, _I'll bet he's gonna kill me..._

She suddenly felt the clouds in her mind clear; making way for a high-pitched screech.

"Argh!" Lily cried as the screech ran through her. She felt like crawling into a ball and dying, the pain was that immense. The last thing she remembered before passing out was that terrible scream and trying not to cry.

* * *

Lily woke up in a strange room. The window gave light into the room and she could see the dust particles in the rays of sun coming through. Wait. She could see. She could SEE! Wow! So this is what light looked like! She hadn't seen it in so long.

"Mum, Dad!" Lily called excitedly. No answer. Then, it all came back, The Bullies, the Forest, the man...

"Hello?" she called, opening the bedroom door. The hall was still dark, but she could see that the walls were white. Not pure white, though, as there were black marks smudged over them, like they hadn't been washed for a while. Lily heard the shower turning on, which made her jump. "Hello?" She tried again. No answer, yet again. She decided to go back to the room and wait for the person to come out of the shower. Maybe then she'd get some answers.

She walked into the room in which she'd woken and soaked in the sights. The dents in the walls -which she circled with her fingers- the old closet and dresser combination. The bed was a simple single with blue and white sheets. The old wall paper looked like it used to be a creamy color, but now looked greyer.

The bookshelf was what intrigued Lily the most. She had always loved books, but she had never been actually able to read them. It had been so long since she had read, she couldn't remember if she could. Well, no time like the present, Lily thought as she picked up a crimson book.

It turned out that Lily was a fast learner, and was half way through the book by the time the shower had stopped. She put the book on the dresser and walked down the hall to the bathroom door. After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened. What she saw next shocked her. A tallish man with damp black hair, a towel wrapped around his waist. What bothered her most was his face, or more importantly, his mouth. He looked as though he had carved a smile into it with a knife; his cheeks were pale in comparison to his ugly, dark scars.

"Oh, it's you, the one Slendy brought home last night," Lily didn't know what this meant but something clicked in her mind and she gasped. She recognized that voice.

"Y-you! That man! Y-you stabbed Josh!" She cried, stepping back.

"You seem awful ungrateful to the person who saved your ass..." the guy trailed off and suddenly Lily felt bad.

"Look... I'm sorry, I... I just can't believe that you actually killed a guy! I-if you ever got caught... and it was just about me..."

"Hey, don't flatter yourself. I didn't do it _just_ for you, I did it 'cause I like killing!" the man said, somewhat proudly. Lily decided it was a good idea to put some distance between the two of them.

"You _like killing?_" she repeated, face aghast. _I can't believe I'm hearing this!_

"Well, yea! If you're gonna live here from now on, you gotta get used to this... thing we have going on."

"_T__his thing? Live here? _I don't understand, I'm not living here, I need to get-" Lily started, but jumped as a cold, bony hand landed on her shoulder. _Don't look behind you, whatever you do._

"Jeffrey, what are you planting into the young girls mind?" the person behind her spoke. A cloud of dread drifted over Lily's brain she remembered that voice, as well.

Slowly, she turned around t see her captor for the first time. The lst thing she saw before passing out in fear was a man with no face wearing an expensive looking suit.

_"Oh, shit! She's going down!"_

**A/N: *Smiles at chu* Told you there'd be a longer chapter, didn't I? So, how're you liking it? Thanks to Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness for follow-and-faving, appreciate it! And... I guess that's it! Hope you enjoyed, and see you in the next chapter!**

**~Insanity**


End file.
